La Roza Glaciar
by lobezno pablo
Summary: la sangre y el Linaje, la politica y la filosofia, lastradiciones y los cambios. para muchos son faciles, para otros no, pero quienes tienen el balor de enfrentarse al destino son quienes cambian la historia para bien o para mal, esta es la historia de cuatro vidas, que se cambiaron las unas a las otras, y al mundo que las rodeava.
1. Prologo

La Roza Glaciar

Este Fan fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Flaky (conocida en esta página como "KuroDerpy") por su cumpleaños, espero le guste, y que también sea del agrado de los otros lectores que inevitablemente terminaran leyéndolo XD

También informo que la trama de este fan fic no se relaciona absolutamente con nada del universo general de mis fan fic, y lo mismo va para el universo general de las historias de Flaky, aun que si salgan sus personajes.

Bueno ya sin más preámbulos disfruta el fic.

Prologo

Más allá de los limites del Imperio guerrero de Miltia, en la frontera noroeste yace la aguerrida nación guerrera de Garou, la nación de los feroces Lycans, los Lycan son una raza de seres antropomórficos con aspecto físico de lobos, su nación se encuentra dividida en doce tribus, y su poderío se expande desde el lado Noroeste del continente, hasta una pequeña parte de Zebrica, así que podría decirse que su dominio se expande desde las montañas heladas hasta los secos y arenosos parajes desérticos.

Sin embargo pese a lo grande que sea su dominio geográfico en el mundo, aun así las doce tribus no siempre están unidas, cada clan tiene sus propias creencias y sus propias tradiciones así como su propia forma de ver el mundo. Este constante choque de opiniones genera que a veces se lleguen a ver conflictos entre las distintas tribus. Por ello ahí tribus que existen con el único y genuino propósito de instaurar la paz entre las demás tribus, una de estas serian los famosos "colmillos de Plata" que han sido el Clan de mayor prominencia entre las doce tribus por siglos, estableciéndose como la tribu líder.

Pero ¿su jerarquía durara para siempre?...


	2. La Nueva Sangre

Capitulo 1; Nueva Sangre

En el "Palacio deполнолуние (Luna Llena)" era un gran e imponente palacio, tenía muchas torres, y en la sima de estas se podían ver formas ovaladas que terminaban en punta similares a una gota y la más alta de todas podía ponerse sobre la Luna mirándola a cierta distancia.

Y a este palacio rodeado por un amplio pueblo entraban caravanas de lobos venidos de todos los confines del Imperio Garou, se notaba que todos ellos eran de las más variadas culturas, "Caminantes Silenciosos" con mas similitudes con los chacales egipcios que con los lobos, todos ellos vestidos con togas blancas a la cintura, y barbas negras trenzadas en sus mentones.

"Las Camadas de Fenrrir", se abrían paso por la ciudad, con sus grandes y musculosos torsos al descubierto, algunos traían vestidos faldas escocesas, otros traían puestos chalecos hechos de pieles y pantalones también, todos de aspecto fornido y más altos que la mayoría de los Lycans, también casi todos traían largas trenzas en sus nucas, venían armados con hachas, y grandes martillos. En sus carretas transportaban algo que parecían grandes presas de casería suficiente para darse un banquete con ellas.

"Los Uktenas" desfilaban por las calles de la ciudad, todos ellos de aspecto delgado, y con colores de pelaje que oscilaban entre el negro y el marrón, con largas cabelleras negras trenzadas, de las cuales algunas llevaban una pluma de águila o dos sobre estas, vestidos todos con taparrabos, o pantalones de cuero de Búfalo, con arcos y flechas en sus lomos, algunos también portaban Tomahaks colgadas en algún lugar y cuchillos hechos de piedra tallada.

Las "Furias negras" se abrían paso también en la ciudad orgullosas y arrogantes, todas ellas hembras, vestidas con armaduras y yelmos de aspecto romano, lobas que eran totalmente negras, o eran negras con blanco, con grandes escudos que parecían muy pesados, y aun así los cargaban como si nada, con lanzas igualmente pesadas en su otra mano y en sus cinturas unas espadas, marchaban todas en formación militar, algunas a pie otras en carretas, todas se veían firmes y disciplinadas, pero al ver a los viajeros de las otras tribus que en su mayoría eran todos machos, solo les dirigían miradas de desprecio que eran devueltas con el mismo sentimiento.

Los "Fiannas" eran una de las pocas tribus que no despertaban hostilidad al pasar, casi todos con pelajes de colores cálidos, la gran mayoría vestidos con togas blancas, y trayendo pocas armas, pero si mucha comida, pergaminos e instrumentos musicales, al paso de su manada los bardos tocaban toda clase de instrumentos alegrando el andar de los suyos, y todos los demás aullando con júbilo siguiendo las bellas melodías, llenas de alegría, folclor y unidad. Los pocos que si venían armados, usaban a modo de armadura dos anchas ligas de cuero sobre el torso en forma cruzada, en una garra escudos de madera forrados en cuero, circulares u ovalados, en la otra llevaban una lanza, aun costado de sus cuerpos suspendida en el aire de un conjunto de pequeñas ligas de cuero, tenían machetes guardados en sus fundas.

Los "Garras Rojas", los que a su paso solo generaban muchísimo temor, todos ellos de pelaje rojo oscuro, sin ninguna vestimenta distintiva, tenían la autentica apariencia de animales salvajes sin razonamiento, la violencia que hacia arder su sangre podía palparse tan solo al verlos, fáciles de provocar nadie quería si quiera mirarlos de reojo por temor a que se lanzaran al ataque.

Los "Hijos de Gaia" vestidos con túnicas de una sola pieza alrededor de sus cuerpos, de color morado o lila con bordes y bordados en hilo dorado, ellos avanzaban a paso lento pero firme sin prisas pero sin pausas, casi sin ningún arma, solo traían bastones de madera, mucha comida y nada más. Algo que los hacia distinguirse mas que sus vestimentas o algún color de pelaje en particular eran unas cornamentas que parecían de cabra y se enroscaban en sus cabezas, aun que dicha característica careciera de lógica.

Los "Roe Huesos" deteriorados por su estado sarnoso, delgados hasta los huesos por una vida comiendo desperdicios, vistiendo ropas rotas y sucias, mientras cargaban en sus lomos grandes bolsas que parecían ser solo de basura, lo único que trasportaban aparte de eso eran armas, hechas a base de huesos tallados, a su andar se ganaban miradas de miedo y/o de repulsión, tanto por los habitantes del sitio, como por las otras tribus que vinieron a visitar el territorio.

Los "Windigos" grandes y fornidos como las "Camadas de Fenrrir", pero rápidos y sigilosos como los "Caminantes Silenciosos", se abrían paso corriendo en grupo a toda velocidad sobre cuatro patas, apenas visibles a través de las brisas heladas que generaban a su paso, su forma de vestir así como sus armas eran exactamente iguales a las de los Uktena.

"Moradores del Cristal" venidos de tierras muy lejanas, vistiendo atuendos que algunas de las otras tribus no logran comprender, se abrían paso con calma, algunos de ellos los mas adultos caminando con elegantes atuendos compuestos por un saco, un pantalón largo, una camisa interna blanca y una corbata, el que caminaba al frente y parecía el líder traía un maletín y anteojos negros.

"Señores de la Noche" vistiendo armaduras de cota de malla, y cubiertos por mantos negros, avanzaban en grandes filas montados arriba de enormes bestias que parecían lagartos gigantescos con grandes colmillos, al frente de ellos avanzaba su líder, el único cuya cabeza no estaba cubierta por su manto, pero en lugar de eso tenía una máscara de acero negro que complementaba con su armadura, como armas solo portaban espadas, lanzas ballestas, arcos y flechas de aspecto medieval.

Once de las doce tribus se habían reunido en la cuna del poder de su tribu líder, por una ocasión muy importante, hacia ya dieciocho años que el anterior líder de los "Colmillos de Plata" y patriarca de las doce tribus, había fallecido en aquel entonces no había ningún heredero conocido para ocupar su puesto, cosa que en su clan era bastante rara considerando que cosas como la Descendencia y la reproducción se controlaban minuciosamente por costumbre de dicha tribu. Durante esos años de tención la mano derecha del anterior jefe llamado Maximof lidero provisionalmente los "Colmillos de plata", hasta hace poco, cuando un hijo ilegitimo del anterior jefe fue revelado…

Las caravanas entraban al palacio una tras otra dejando sus cargamentos a disposición de los guardias locales, dejando sus armas en la puerta, y pasando al interior del enorme e imponente castillo, mientras las tribus visitantes llegaban para conocer a su futuro nuevo líder, desde una de las torres de dicho palacio, alguien los observaba llegar.

Un lobo de pelaje blanco, muy grande y musculoso, con la parte inferior del cuerpo cubierta solo por una toga con diseños en rojo y azul y una espada plateada ostentada en su cintura, también traía puestas hombreras, y de esta colgaba una capa roja, en su cara un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho, bajo el cual se podía notar una gran cicatriz en forma de crus que abarcaba gran parte de su cara. – ¿estás nerviosa? No te culpo por estarlo ni yo sé lo que pasara ahora, pero la credibilidad y la dignidad de nuestra tribu está en juego.

Una voz femenina, pero a la vez fría y algo seria le responde al lobo. – sé lo que tengo que hacer, descuida podre imponerme.

En un amplio salón adornado con banderas que tenían la insignia de un halcón todos los emisarios de las distintas tribus estaban reunidos, algunos que eran de tribus que se llevaban bien o se tenían respeto se saludaban afectuosamente, otros con los que no se llevaban bien solo mantenían la cordialidad mutua, y un ambiente tenso que ponía nerviosos a todos…

De repente un gran y Corpulento Lycan del clan de los Windigos, se dirigió con furia a los Lycans nórdicos alzando el pelo de su lomo por completo. – ¡malditos! ¡Como se atreven! Uno de ustedes se atrevió a hacerme una zancadilla para que tropezara ¡Malditos Camadas de Fenrrir!

Los lobos de la camada de Fenrrir se pusieron en guardia enseñando los colmillos - ¡ven aquí y repite eso en mi cara! ¡Maldito perro rabioso de los Windigos!

Algunos de los otros clanes solo estaban en silencio sin saber que esperar, otros estaban en guardia listos para intervenir ya a favor de mantener el orden o solo de apoyar a su tribu aliada cualquiera que esta fuera…

Pero en ese momento un joven lobo de color rojo, cabellera rubia y ojos azules, con una gran hacha en su lomo el cual paso al frente poniéndose entre los dos lados. – oigan, oigan ya esta bien, no se les olvide donde estamos chicos, si cualquiera de nosotros pelea aquí habremos deshonrado a nuestra tribu, y mi padre me dará la golpiza del siglo si eso pasa. Je je…

Los lobos Nórdicos se tranquilizaron un poco y uno exclamo – tienes razón Denmaku, perdónanos la Camada de Fenrrir no iniciara conflictos el día de hoy.

Denmaku se volteo a los Lycans de la tribu contraria y les hablo – y ustedes ¿qué me dicen?

Los lobos indígenas no parecían tan dispuestos a dejar de pelear, aun tensaban los dientes y gruñían listos a lanzarse contra el joven que intervino, pero en eso.

Una voz firme y fuerte pero igualmente joven que la de Den se hizo presente tras esos lobos – el dice la verdad ¿pretenden deshonrar el nombre de los Windigos quebrantando las leyes ancestrales?

La voz vino de un joven Windigo de color negro con una franja plateada en la espalda, y ojos azul oscuro, traía puesto nada más que unos pantalones, y un collar con un colmillo colgando como pieza central, en su nuca colgaba una trenza también de color plateado como la franja en su espalda.

Al verlo los demás Lycans del mismo clan le comenzaban a gruñir a su "compañero" como si ahora fuera él a quien atacarían. – ¡tu cállate! Un bastardo como tú, no tiene ningún derecho a decirnos que hacer.

Otro Lycan mas grande y de color café que también se vestía como ellos se puso en el medio – cierto "Espíritu Nocturno" no tiene ningún derecho de darles ordenes, pero yo si "busca guerra", así que como tu jefe te ordeno que te comportes y no pongas en vergüenza a tu clan.

Los demás Windigos se calmaron por ahora, pero los jefes sabían que la paz entre las distintas tribus estando reunidas unas tan cerca de las otras seria efímera y que sería cada vez más difícil mantener el orden que ya de por si era frágil.

El Windigo negro con marcas plateadas que respondía al nombre de "Espíritu Nocturno", se fue acercando al lobo escandinavo de color rojo.

E N – a pasado tiempo Denmaku, no te veía desde las rencillas en el oeste.

Den – ¡hey! ¡Nocty! ¡Ha pasado el tiempo!

Ambos Lycans se dieron las manos como si fueran buenos amigos, y un par de palmadas en la espalda, ver aun Windigo y aun Camada de Fenrrir tratarse de forma tan amistosa, parecía simplemente irreal por lo cual ambos canes se llevaron más de una mirada extraña por parte de sus congéneres.

Sin embargo todo fue interrumpido por un fuerte aullido que resonó desde lo alto. Ahí mismo en lo alto de las escaleras del salón, estaba Maximof, el que por casi dos décadas había sido el jefe provisional de los "Colmillos de Plata".

Maximof – bienvenidos sean todos, como bien saben, cada uno de ustedes ha venido aquí en representación de su tribu a rendir respeto al nuevo líder de los "Colmillos de plata", y reconocer su liderazgo sobre sus respectivas tribus. Bien ahora elijan de entre sus grupos a un delegado de cada tribu, y que pasen a seguirme.

B G se voltea hacia su líder y le pregunta – Líder ¿usted ira en nombre de los Windigos?

El jefe del grupo miro a su subordinado con una ceja alzada y dijo – no Busca Guerra, tengo en mente a alguien más ¡Espíritu Nocturno! ¡Ven aquí!

El joven lobo negro y plateado respondió rápidamente al llamado, haciendo caso omiso de los abucheos de sus compañeros.

E N – ¿me ha llamado Líder?

El Líder del grupo responde – tú te presentaras con Maximof en representación de nuestra tribu.

B G – ¿qué? ¡¿EL?! ¡Pero él es un sangre sucia! ¡Ni siquiera debería estar aquí!

El Líder lo interrumpió fuerte y cortante – también es el mejor guerrero que nuestra tribu a tenido en muchas lunas, no pienso en nadie mejor a quien enviar para representar el orgullo de nuestra tribu.

E N – como ordene líder…

Mientras tanto con los "Camada de Fenrrir", un lobo grande y mayor paso al frente de sus camaradas y alzo la voz – ¡Den! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

El joven lobo de pelaje rojizo pasó al frente;

Den corrió presuroso a responder al llamado – ¡si padre! ¿Paso algo?

El líder lobo vikingo le habla fuerte y serio a su hijo - ¡tú! Iras en representación de los Fenrrir, y no abra discusión alguna.

Den exclama sorprendido – ¿qué? ¡Olvídalo! Me tengo que sentar en una mesa a aburrirme mientras hablan de cosas aburridas, como la política, olvídalo no iré.

El jefe vikingo toma a su hijo de los pelos del pecho y le dice – ya es hora de que madures y asumas responsabilidades, y si nos pones en vergüenza veras lo que te espera en casa ¡¿escuchaste?!

El lobo rojo no hizo objeción alguna, solo asintió suavemente con la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos, pocas veces en su vida su padre le había intimidado tanto como ese día.

Una a una las demás tribus fueron designando a sus delegados, la mayoría eligiendo a los mejores guerreros, otros eligiendo simplemente a sus líderes, y otras escogiendo al mas sabio o mas diplomático.

Al cavo de veinte minutos los once delegados ya estaban presentes con el Colmillo plateado.

Maximof – bien, ahora hagan el favor de seguirme.

Todos los Lycans siguieron a su guía por las escaleras del palacio, era una larga, larga vuelta en espiral que parecía no tener fin, tras barios minutos su andar los llevo hasta una gran puerta que el blanco lobo empujo con sus dos garras para abrirles paso a todos los delegados. Dentro de dicho cuarto todo estaba oscuro, solo había una mesa circular con el dibujo de una luna creciente en el centro de la habitación, iluminada por un traga luz que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna.

Todos los delegados entraron y tomaron asiento, menos el lobo blanco el cual permanecía parado alado de una cilla que estaba bacía.

Den – bien y ¿Quién es el nuevo jefe de los Colmillos?

Maximof – a eso iremos joven Denmaku… bien como sabrán todos, ase dieciocho años el anterior líder de los "Colmillos de Plata" Vladimir Romanof, cayó en batalla combatiendo contra los Ursarios que habían logrado traspasar las fronteras de Miltia, al principio todos se preocuparon, Vladimir no había tenido ningún hijo registrado para que fuera su sucesor inmediato como usualmente sucede con los Colmillos de plata, por eso para prevenir el descontrol y la inestabilidad política fue que asumí provisoriamente el mando de la Nación Garou como garra derecha del anterior líder. Recientemente se descubrió a una hija ilegitima de Vladimir que se dio a conocer…

Un hijo de Gaia d aspecto longevo pregunto – ¿una hija nacida de una aventura?

El líder de los señores de la Noche, el cual hasta hace poco había escondido su rostro tras su máscara dijo – es de lo más común, los nacimientos que se registran entre los Colmillos de plata están muy bien controlados, de esa forma los herederos legítimos están bien identificados, mientras que los cachorros nacidos de aventuras o amoríos no son tomados en cuenta, pero como Vladimir no hizo eso antes de morir, un hijo ilegitimo tomo su puesto con suma facilidad. – el líder de los señores de la Noche, era un lobo joven, de un color tan negro como su armadura y ojos carmesí.

En eso un lobo de pelaje rojo respondió - ¿Por qué no me sorprende esto de ti Azaak? Como es típico en ustedes los Señores de la Noche solo saben hablar de política, su credibilidad como guerreros esta por los suelos.

Maximof - ¡silencio! Niju no busques pleitos ahora. Volviendo al tema compañeros, hermanos, camaradas les presento a la nueva futura líder de los Colmillos de Plata, y de toda nuestra nación la señorita Noruu-e.

Todos los presentes le prestaron atención a una figura que se iba acercando, estaba envuelta en una capa blanca, llego hasta la cilla bacía en la mesa y se ubico en esta. Al poco tiempo la misteriosa Lycan mostro su rostro tras la capa.

Era una joven Lycan de color azul claro, una cabellera rubia muy larga, y ojos violeta, todo en ella resultaba enigmático para los delegados, no solo no parecía un colmillo de plata, no demostraba ningún rasgo que la asemejara con alguna otra de las tribus.

La joven Lycan miro firmemente a los delegados, con una expresión fría y neutral – yo soy Noruu-e, y a partir de hoy asumir el lugar de mi padre, liderare a los Colmillos de plata y gobernare toda la Nación de Garou.

Un fuerte y estridente golpe en la mesa repentinamente llamo la atención de todos hacia Niju el Garra roja.

Niju – ¡¿qué es esta infamia?!

Maximof trata de mantener la compostura y pregunta – ¿Qué sucede Niju? ¿Por qué tan alterado?

Niju - ¿Quién? Y ¿Qué? se supone que es ella, no dudo de que tenga sangre Lycan pero claramente no es una Lycan de sangre pura.

Maximof dudo un poco en responder, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo fue interrumpido por la Lycan azul…

Noru responde firme y cortante – soy hija de Vladimir Romanof, y de la Reina de la Zona Helada, ahí sangre de Alicornio en mis venas.

Niju vuelve a golpear fuertemente en la mesa – ¡blasfemia! Los Colmillos de Plata están totalmente corruptos, han aceptado mesclar su sangre con la de los ponis ¡han cometido alta traición a esta su gran nación!

E.N. de repente interrumpe al lobo rojo – no estoy de acuerdo, son las reglas, si no hay nadie más calificado ella tiene derecho de nacimiento a reclamar el poder que quiere. Ser parte poni no tiene por qué hacerla inferior a nosotros.

Niju apunta con el dedo al Windigo negro y plateado – ¡tu mejor cállate! Ni siquiera sé porque tu tribu te eligió como delegado, si hubiese sido cualquier otro de tu tribu entonces estaría más qué de acuerdo conmigo, pero claro qué se puede esperar de otro "Sangre Sucia".

El Emisario de los hijos de Gaia tomo la palabra – soy de la misma opinión que el joven Windigo, nuestra tribu predica la aceptación y la adaptación a los tiempos, obsesionarse con la pureza de la sangre como lo han hecho por siglos los Windigos o los Garras Rojas, no es más que una necedad que a la larga no promueve ningún cambio.

Niju miro de reojo al lobo de la cornamenta tensando los dientes enfurecido – como de costumbre escuchar aun "Hijo de Gaia" es una pérdida de tiempo ¿acaso esas cornamentas que les cresen les afectan el puto cerebro?

El líder de los "Señores de la Noche" fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra – viéndolo desde el punto de vista político es una ventaja, seria la oportunidad de formar un vinculo con la Zona Helada, y de esa forma prevenir mas enfrentamientos con su reina como desafortunadamente los hemos tenido en el pasado. Señorita Noruu-e cuente con el apoyo político de los "Señores de la Noche".

Niju cada ves perdía mas y mas el control – ¡Azaak! ¡Maldita víbora!

En eso la atención de Noru fue dirigida hacia el emisario de los "Roe Huesos", era un Lycan de color marrón, pero se encontraba desteñido por la mugre y la peste que se traía encima, además de tener sarna y cicatrices, estaba en los puros huesos, como muchos de su tribu.

El delegado de los Roe Huesos le habla seriamente a la Lycan/poni – ¿mi tribu seguirá siendo menos preciada, y desacreditada por la nación?

Noru responde con un ligero atice de compasión al verlo – no ya nunca más será así.

El Roe Huesos asiente con la cabeza – será un placer servirle su Excelencia.

Niju exclama furioso – ¡ustedes! ¡Roe Huesos! Su sola existencia debería estar prohibida, ya es mucho que se les deje ser una de las doce tribus ¡ustedes nos deshonran copulando con perros callejeros!

En eso una voz femenina pero firme y directa alega - ¿no te cansas de tus propios gritos Niju?... yo Inali líder de las "Furias negras", estoy de acuerdo con los demás, qué más da si tiene sangre de poni, en lo que a mi concierne que sea hembra basta para tener mi aprobación.

El delegado de los Fianna, un lobo de pelaje marrón rojizo, con una túnica blanca y una bufanda roja al cuello portando una Balalaica entre sus manos, fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra. – en una época a los nuestro se les prohibió el reproducirse con los de nuestra propia especie, pasaron varias generaciones antes de que eso se corrigiera, nos guste o no son pocas las tribus que conservan aun toda su sangre pura, quejarse de esto es como quejarse del fin del verano, aun que pronunciemos todas las maldiciones existentes en el mundo, no disuadiremos al invierno para que no llegue.

El delegado de los "Moradores del Cristal", un Lycan de pelaje marrón castaño, traía un traje gris de ejecutivo con una corbata roja y anteojos negros, al sonreír se le podía notar un colmillo de oro, y sobre la corbata llevaba un broche hecho de oro con incrustaciones de joyas, por su forma parecía asemejarse a una cucaracha, fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra. – hey yo no tengo problemas, incluso me gusta una hermosa cara para un hermoso lugar, ho si ¡hermano! Por mi está bien…

Todos vieron al morador del cristal con una ceja alzada, no era tan extraño, difícilmente se les entendían sus costumbres entre las otras tribus…

El delegado de los Caminantes Silenciosos, un Lycan de color muy negro, y extremadamente delgado asemejándose aun chacal egipcio, como muchos de los suyos de hecho, traía puesta una corona similar a la de los faraones, y un bastón con la cabeza de un búho. Fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra. – a los Caminantes Silenciosos no les interesa quien dirija los Colmillos de Plata, nosotros vivimos en viaje constante yendo de un sitio a otro. Así qué a nosotros no nos afecta.

El siguiente en tomar la palabra fue el delegado de los Uktena, un Lycan de pelaje negro, el cual se mimetizaba bien con su cabellera negra trenzada, y en esta una pluma de águila, aparte de su taparrabo y una liga de cuero sobre su torso no portaba nada más. – los Uktenas nos hemos expandido por muchísimo tiempo, a muchísimos territorios, hay ramificaciones de nosotros desde frondosos bosques, hasta las desérticas llanuras de Zebrica, a lo largo de nuestra expansión geográfica y nuestras migraciones, hemos entablado a mistad con infinidad de criaturas, y muchos de nuestros parientes han mesclado nuestra sangre con la suya. No veo por qué una de nosotros que nació de una poni no pueda gobernar nuestra nación, los Uktena le muestran su respeto. – dice al momento de hacer una reverencia con la cabeza.

Maximof – bien los hemos escuchado a todos menos a los Fenrrir, Denmaku ¿Qué tiene que agregarle a esta conversación?

El Lycan vikingo, había estado callado todo ese rato solo mirando a la joven Colmillo de plata, unos segundos después…

Den - ¿Qué qué digo?... Qué es ¡genial!

El Lycan dio un brinco para aterrizar cerca de Noru, y posteriormente sujetar una de sus garras.

Den – y para mí, seria un placer conocerla más a fondo su excelencia.

La loba se ruborizo al tiempo que abrió bien grandes los ojos y después de eso lo siguiente que se escucho fue un estruendo, y entonces todos vieron al joven Camada de Fenrrir ensartado en la pared, aparentemente de un golpe fuertísimo.

Todos ignoraron eso y se concentraron en volver al tema…

Maximof – bien han sido once contra uno ¿Qué harás Niju? – El Lycan color rojo estaba furioso, tensaba los dientes con tal fuerza que comenzaban a sangrarle. – ¡Niju! – el Garra roja le dirigió la atención a un furioso. – los Garras rojas tienen todo el derecho a sentirse disconformes, pero las demás tribus de la nación ya han emitido su boto el resultado es incuestionable. Negarse a aceptar el resultado seria apartarse de la Nación Garou o me dirás ¿qué prefieres eso?

Niju a regaña dientes bajo la cabeza y dijo – está bien, tiene el apoyo de la Tribu de los Garras rojas… por ahora.

Unos minutos después todos salieron al gran salón para la ceremonia delante de todas las tribus, los grupos que habían venido en representación de sus tribus estaban al frente, formando doce filas. Al frente en lo alto de las escaleras estaban Noruu-e, a la derecha de esta estaba Maximof, y junto a él otra colmillo de plata que sujetaba un pequeño baúl.

Maximof – ¡que la ceremonia de inicio! – Trompetas sonaron, y entonces cada una de las filas de las tribus alzo en lo alto una bandera, cada una con un símbolo diferente. – ¡presenten sus Tótems tribales y sus respetos a su nueva líder!

Los primeros en pasar al frente fueron los camada de Fenrrir, ellos izaron en lo alto una bandera con tonalidades en azul y negro, entre los dos colores se formaba una figura similar a un lobo.

El líder del grupo se arrodillo a la sombra de su bandera y proclamo – con el Gran Fenrrir, y la majestuosa luna como testigos, le juro lealtad a los Colmillos de plata, y a su nueva líder Noruu-e.

Todos los Camadas de Fenrrir aullaron en un solemne coro, en especial cierto lobo de color rojizo, aullaba con tanta fuerza que resaltaba entre todos.

Noru solo giro los ojos ignorando ese detalle - …

Los siguientes en pasar al frente fueron los Caminantes silenciosos, así como sus parientes Nórdicos ellos también enseñaron su bandera, la cual estaba hecha en papiro con bordados muy bellos y prolijos, en ella se ostentaba la imagen de un Búho con algunos jeroglíficos a su izquierda.

Igual que la vez anterior el líder del grupo pasó al frente y se arrodillo – con la matriarca luna, y el gran Búho como testigos rindo respetos a la nueva líder de los Colmillos de plata, y líder de nuestra nación.

Dicho esto todos los Lycans Chacales también aullaron fuertemente, su aullido era claramente diferente del resto de sus parientes lobos.

El mismo proceso se repitió con los Fianna, en su caso su bandera era de color verde con bordes bordados en oro, en ella se ostentaba la silueta negra de un siervo.

El líder Fianna se arrodillo y después dijo – con la luna ancestral, y el gran ciervo como mis testigos, presento mis respetos y los de toda mi tribu ante la señorita Noruu-e nuestra líder.

Esta vez los Fianna comenzaron a aullar llenos de euforia.

Después fue turno de las Furias negras, estas izaron su bandera la cual tenía un Pegaso, su líder paso al frente, dejo su escudo y su lanza en el suelo, y quitándose su casco mientras se inclina habla.

Inali – con muchísimo placer muestro mis respetos a Noruu-e, la nueva líder de los colmillos de plata, y gobernante de nuestra nación, con el poderoso Pegaso, y la luna como mis testigos juro que las Furias negras nunca la dejaran sola.

Todas las Lycans romanas comenzaron a aullar con fuerza y bravura, incluso más fuerte de lo que lo hicieron muchos machos anteriormente.

Los siguientes fueron los Uktenas ellos también izaron su bandera, hecha de cuero rasurado de búfalo, en ella se podía ver una imagen pintada, un ser extraño que parecía tener cuerpo de serpiente, pero también tenía torso, patas delanteras y cabeza de algún tipo de felino, y al final con dos cuernos en su cabeza.

El líder de los lobos indígenas paso al frente – nosotros que tomamos nuestro nombre de nuestro Tótem, del gran espíritu del agua. Y con Uktena y la luna como mis testigos, presento respetos a Noruu-e, y le juro lealtad en nombre de nuestra tribu.

Tal como las tribus anteriores, los Uktenas también aullaron solemnemente, pero acompañando con tambores.

Los siguientes en dar sus respetos fueron los Hijos de Gaia, los lobos pacifistas izaron su bandera, de color morado con bordados en oro, como muchas de sus prendas, y sobre esta estaba la imagen de un unicornio.

El Líder de los Hijos de Gaia pasó al frente – con el majestuoso unicornio y la solemne luna como mis testigos, le brindo mis respetos a Noruu-e y a los colmillos de plata.

Fue el turno de los Roe Huesos, pasaron al frente izando su bandera, era un trapo sucio y roto, en el cual se había pintado con aceite la imagen de una rata.

El Líder de los Roe Huesos pasa al frente – con la rata y la luna como testigos, ofrecemos humildemente nuestro respeto a los Colmillos de plata y a la señorita Noruu-e.

Igual que las demás tribus los Roe huesos comenzaron a aullar.

Siguieron los Lycans templarios los señores de la noche, izaron su bandera, la cual era negra con bordes dorados, y entre ambos colores parecían formar la silueta de un cuervo.

Azaak desenvaino su espada y la sujeto bien frente a su cara – como líder de la legión Alkázar, y de los señores de la noche yo Azaak con el imponente cuervo, y la luna como mis testigos, presento mis respetos a la nueva líder de los Colmillos de plata, Noruu-e.

Todos los señores de la noche hicieron un saludo militar, con el puño sobre su corazón y comenzaron a aullar.

Después de eso siguieron los moradores del cristal, aun siendo la sociedad mas urbanizada de todos los Lycans aun seguían muchas tradiciones de los mismos, como tener un tótem tribal, en este caso mostraron una bandera color castaña, con un circulo blanco en el centro, y en este mismo estaba la imagen de una cucaracha.

El líder de los moradores paso al frente – con la cucaracha, y la luna como testigos presento mis respetos a la señorita Noruu-e como líder de todos los Garou.

Sin mucha ceremonia los moradores del cristal solo comenzaron a aullar, aun que algunos estaban mejores que otros.

Después fue el turno de los Windigos, ellos izaron su bandera, que solo tenía una imagen abstracta, parecía como si la imagen tratara de asemejarse a una ráfaga de viento.

El líder de la tribu paso al frente – con el espíritu caníbal del invierno, del cual sacamos nuestro nombre, y con la gran luna como testigos, le doy mis respetos a los colmillos de plata y a Noruu-e.

A diferencia de su jefe o de Espíritu Nocturno, los demás miembros de esa tribu no parecían contentos, de hecho se veían molestos e inconformes, pero no podían hacer nada, su jefe ya había presentado respetos, y no podían quedar mal frente a las otras tribus. Todos los Lycans de la tribu comenzaron a aullar, pero la mayoría de muy malagana.

Por último quedaron los Garras rojas, que se veían aun más inconformes, pero aun así tenían que hacerlo, izaron su bandera, también hecha de cuero, y sobre esta hecha con unos profundos arañazos, se podía ver una imagen muy básica de lo que intentaba ser un grifo.

Niju luchaba contra la rabia que le carcomía por dentro. – como líder de… los Garras rojas y con el noble grifo y la Luna como testigos… yo… ha!... le presento mis respetos… a los Colmillos de plata…

Ningún garra roja aulló en lo absoluto, solo hubo un silencio sepulcral de su parte, lo cual era algo nunca antes visto, ellos eran famosos por tener el aullido más fuerte.

Presentados ya todos los respetos, el pequeño baúl se abrió mostrando que contenía una corona, la cual fue puesta sobre la cabeza de la joven Lycan/poni.

Noru paso al frente incluso se veía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, que quedaba un poco aterradora con sus ojos vacios y fríos. – a todas las tribus, agradezco la confianza y lealtad que la gran mayoría han depositado en mí, les prometo que no los defraudare, y a aquellos que no han depositado ningún tipo de fe o respeto en mi, descuiden pronto tendrán que comerse todas sus palabras. – esos comentarios no pasaron desapercibidos para los Garras Rojas – y ahora, para celebrar mi acenso al poder de los Colmillos de Plata. - la loba azul extendió su garra hacia adelante, entonces unos extraños tatuajes se iluminaron por todo su cuerpo, después de eso muchas serpientes mágicas hechas de hielo se deslizaron hasta abajo de las escaleras y llegando ahí se convirtieron en elegantes mesas y cillas hechas de hielo brillante cual cristal. – les ofrezco un generoso banquete.

Unos pocos minutos después todos estaban de fiesta, celebrando y felices, bueno casi todos… las tribus que usualmente eran amigos se juntaban las unas con las otras e invitaban a esas tribus a migas a participar de sus juegos o rituales, mientras que otras preferían mantenerse solo con los suyos y se limitaban a saludar nada más.

En una pequeña mesa de Hielo circular estaban sentados solos Noru y Maximof, quienes charlaban con una taza de té.

Maximof – salió mejor de lo que anticipe, en parte es gracias a tu carisma Noru, eres una líder natural.

Noru habla sin mirarlo directamente – aun pienso que debemos mantener la guardia en alto, los Garras rojas aun no son de fiar.

Maximof – lo he notado, no te preocupes no permitiré que te hagan daño Noru.

Noru lo interrumpe directa y cortante – no empieces ahora Maximof…

Maximof baja las orejas y desvía la mirada – perdón, es solo que desde que Vladimir murió, he querido verte como a mi propia hija…

Noru no prestaba realmente atención a Maximof, por alguna razón estaba mas concentrada en prestarle atención a otros tres individuos, por un lado aun que le hacía enojar las idioteces que estaba haciendo, no podía dejar de mirar ocasionalmente a Denmaku, por otro también le dirigía una que otra mirada al Windigo negro y plateado, que gracias a que fue en representación de su clan en parte le ayudo a asumir el poder sin muchas oposiciones, y por ultimo Azaak el Líder de los señores de la Noche, había algo en el que llamaba la atención de la Semi-loba.

Mientras tanto Niju solo estaba acostado en el suelo del salón con una cara de furia incomparable, aun pensando que hacer ante una situación así, entonces un señor de la noche cubierto totalmente por su manto se le acerco.

Niju de inmediato se puso en guardia y le gruño al visitante – será mejor que sea algo bueno para que un Señor de la noche venga a molestarme.

El lobo encapuchado hablo tranquilo con una voz elegante pero sombría. – al contrario de mis demás compatriotas yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto, en ese sentido tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, tenemos una meta en común.

Niju cambio su tono con un ligero interés – interesante… y que propones. – atrapa una pequeña botella que le fue arrojada.

El lobo encapuchado prosiguió – no existe veneno mas potente en el mundo, aun que sea solo una gota tendrá una muerte segura y agonizante y no existe cura. El cómo usarlo depende de ti ahora.

Niju sonrió con cierta malicia – gracias… y descuida tengo una idea…

Tal como predijo Noru las cosas no eran tan fáciles, sino que comenzaban a empeorar ¿qué será de Noru y de la Nación Garou?

Continuara…

Muy feliz cumpleaños te deseo Kuro Derpy (Flaky).

Bueno, ahora para responder algunas dudas, si esto no será aun One-shot, aun que tenía planeado que lo fuera, pero no pudo ser, como máximo tendrá 5 capítulos, o eso espero.

Quizás a algunos les sorprendió que la versión loba de Noru, en vez de un cuerno para usar magia utilice "marcas mágicas en su cuerpo" que puedo decir seme dio por ser original y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Por último, creo que ya lo dije pero aun que este fan fic no tiene nada que ver con el universo regular de mis otros fics, o los de Kuro Derpy, de cualquier forma la nación Garou en el universo de mis Fan fics donde sale Magic Sword, está organizada exactamente de la misma forma, aun que aun no haya aparecido.

Sin nada más que aclarar me despido hasta la próxima…


End file.
